Knives and Arrows
by FadedZane
Summary: My OC x Hawkeye aka Clint Barton Also all Avengers are in this fanfiction Hawkeye and the avengers are chasing a trouble some woman,the woman starts as a criminal but turns into a hero and joins the avengers, she then starts having romantic feelings for Hawkeye
1. Knives and Arrows

Knives and Arrows

Get it ?! If you've read War between sisters then you'll know that my OC Luna is good with Knives and Arrows as in Hawkeye cx.

* * *

Well anyways here's a how do you say a sneak peek of the first chapter cx

* * *

"And how long have they been chasing this woman?" Black Widow asked Nick Fury,"For a few years or so, she is good at avoiding us,she's dangerous, and she has a cat called Saber,as in saber tooth tiger,she also has wolves, I want you and Hawkeye to find out as much as you can about her." Nick Fury responded.

* * *

Just a sneak peek short but I have to put a lot of thought into this fanfiction


	2. The Robbery

Journey log I guess

Day one or what ever

I have been robbing banks,jewelry stores,houses,you name it I've robbed it, I'm very good with knives by the way. I'm being chased by the Black Widow and Hawkeye. I've stolen a lot of money,but tonight is the big robbery,let's see how much I'll get away with,I hope it's a lot.

* * *

 _I've been watching this bank for a long time now,I know its systems inside out,so this robbery should be easy._

Sparkling eyes showed from the shadows of an ally way . _Ugh also have a drug deal to get done with in an hour, I may not be the one who makes it,but I deliver them,may as well get it done_ now. _Yeah let's get it done now._

After drug deal

Time passed slowly by till a main coon cat with fur that looks like a saber tooth tiger,came along,"What's the news Saber?" The girl asks her cat,"I've got news that Hawkeye and Black Widow will be monitoring this bank. Do you still want to go through with the plan?"the woman nodded,"Then well need a distraction, I got one,I'll tell the dog wolves." Saber said stalking away from the woman.

 _Well,well! This should be interesting,I'm curious on how this robbery will go._

The flies by and the bank closes. _Finally!_ The woman thinks to herself. She silently slipped closer to the bank until she saw her cat,she gave the thumbs up and Saber nodded.

* * *

Black Widow and Hawkeye POV

"You sure She'll hit here Tasha?" Clint asked readying his bow,"It's the only bank she hasn't hit yet,so i-" Natasha had to stop mid sentence when she saw a saber tooth tiger attack a group of people,"Well then."Clint said aiming his bow and arrow at the tiger and shot the arrow ,but it didn't hit when a wolf blocked the arrow and started to help the tiger,"Damn it!" He said angrily, "We gotta help them." Clint said going to the people's aid when he saw that the wolf wasn't alone. Natasha followed Clint.

* * *

 _Yes! They took the bait._ The woman thought to herself. She started to climb the side of the bank and went inside though the vent,the last thing she saw was e wolves and Saber leading Hawkeye and Black Widow away. Once she got inside,she started to deactivate the bank's alarms and cameras and got to the vault and started to fill two bags with money, "To easy." She whispered,"Now time for the get away." She left through the vent and at the top,a wolf dog was waiting to take her away from the crime scene.

* * *

Black Widow and Hawkeye POV

Clint shot another arrow but the wolf moved out of the way again,the tiger ran away and some of the wolves but both were having a hard time taking down the ones who stayed. E wolves seemed to stop their attack and then run off,"The bank! " Clint said running back to the bank, "Seems like the saber tooth tiger and wolves where a distraction, she stole at least ten thousand dollars." Natasha said angrily.

* * *

"So mater Luna,how much did we get?" Saber asked changing into a cat then jumped up onto Luna's lap,"Ten thousand, the distraction went perfect."she responded stroking Saber,"The wolf dogs did amazing, they'll be rewarded for their amazing job." Luna added placing Saber on the ground and getting up from the chair she was sitting on,"I'd like to meet Hawkeye and Black Widow tonight, all I need is a get away rid." Saber looked up at Luna,"I'd gladly help master Luna." He said curling his tail around his paws,"Then it's settled,but first I need to buy some pigs and some chickens for the wolf dogs." Luna said taking some of the money with her,"Keep a look out till I get back ."She said as she closed the door. Saber went to the window and watch his master leave.

* * *

Finally finished ^_~ hope you enjoined reading dis!


End file.
